Sin saber que hacer
by Haruna Uchiha 3
Summary: Después de que Sasuke intentara matar a Sakura algo cambió, será capaz Sakura de perdonar a Sasuke y ser feliz? Y Karin...no querra interferir en su vida?
1. Chapter 1

_bueno esta es una historia Sasusaku y esespero les guste, espero sus comentarios _

_saludos Haru :3_

* * *

Estaba sentada cerca de mi ventana, entre mis manos sostenía el retrato de mi equipo, el equipo 7, por mis mejilla recorrían incontables lágrimas. Sasuke no estaba y para empeorar las cosas, cuando fui a buscarlo él había intentado matarme y no solo puse mi vida en peligro, sino que también la de Naruto y Kakashi sensei, me sentía horrible

-Sakura?, cariño deberías dormir mañana tienes que ir al hospital- dijo mi madre tras la puerta, me seque las lágrimas, deje el retrato y le abrí la puerta a mi madre

-mañana tengo el día libre mama, lady Tsunade me dijo que podía tomarme el día libre- le dije mi madre con voz cansada- iré a dormir, tengo mucho sueño- le di un beso de buenas noches y me dirigía mi cama

-bien, descansa mi pequeña flor de cerezo- respondió mientras cerraba la puerta, escuche como suspiraba entre preocupada y resignada, ella sabía bien que había llorado y sabia de sobra la razón, yo le contaba todo y ella me apoyaba. Después de un rato me canse de llorar y me quede dormida.

Al día siguiente me pare muy temprano y me dirigí a la banca donde Sasuke me había dejado inconsciente, me senté y abrace mis rodillas y comencé a recordar por última vez a Sasuke, esta vez lo olvidaría, ya lo había decidido, comencé a llorar, pero la decisión estaba tomada esta sería la última vez que pensaría y lloraría por Sasuke Uchiha "el no merece tus lágrimas" había dicho mi madre, tenía razón él era un ninja renegado y no merecía mi amor ni mis lágrimas. No supe cuando me quede dormida, pero cuando abrí los ojos parecía ser más de medio día y lo primero que pude ver con claridad fueron un par de ojos negros que me observaban fijamente. Me espante y lo único que se me ocurrió hacer en ese momento fue darle un fuerte golpe en la cara a aquel extraño, me pare de inmediato y me puse en posición de ataque, no había nadie enfrente de mí, puse más atención y busque a ese extraño, pasaron unos minutos y no vi nada, por lo que decidí relajar mi posición e irme, tenía hambre, tal vez buscaría a Naruto para ir por un poco de ramen, con esa idea ocupando mi mente me dispuse a irme pero algo me lo impidió, una mano aprisionaba mi brazo, me gire bruscamente para descubrir quién me impedía moverme

-deberías poner más atención a lo que te rodea y no confiarte tanto, te podrían atrapar justo como ahora- dijo Sasuke con su sonrisa arrogante- por cierto gracias por la bienvenida, acaso es así como recibes al hombre que amas, después de haberle rogado que volviera? Sakura?-pronuncio mi nombre tan lenta y seductoramente que hizo que se me erizara la piel, me solté con fuerza de su agarre y le respondí furiosa

- no te rogué que volvieras, aparte tú ya no me importan en lo absoluto, ahora me interesa otra persona- le mentí, en los últimos años había aprendido a mentir mejor y fue apenas entonces cuando me di cuenta que su mano no había ejercido mucha presión ya que en mi brazo no había marca alguna, me extrañe mucho ya que días antes él había intentado matarme y eso junto con el sonido de su voz hablándome me hicieron reaccionar

-hmp, eso no es verdad, no puedes olvidarme así de fácil, hasta hace unos días aun eras la niña frágil y débil que ama locamente- pero que se creía? Yo ya había decidido olvidarlo y darme una oportunidad con alguien más

- vete, antes de que te saquen de aquí a patadas- le dije con voz tan fría que me sorprendí de que mi voz sonara así, el como yo se sorprendió y se quedó estático, inmediatamente después el sharingan se activó y pude ver aquella misma mirada que me había dedicado aquel día, intentaría matarme otra vez y yo no estaba preparada emocionalmente para enfrentarlo, así que opte por salir corriendo de ahí hacia la torre hokage, utilice un par de jutsus especiales para perder de vista a Sasuke y continúe mi camino. Entre cansada y agitada a la oficina de mi maestra

- lady Tsunade¡…..Sasuke Uchi…- calle de inmediato al verlo ahí parado frente a la hokage tan tranquilo y despreocupado como siempre

- gracias Sakura pero creo que se te adelanto un poco- dijo mi maestra seria por tenerlo ahí, no le agradaba mucho la idea pero era de suma importancia la información que el podría darnos.

-hmp eres muy lenta Sakura, sigues siendo la misma molestia- dijo arrogantemente y me enfurecí, le trate de dar un golpe pero lo esquivo y atrapo mi puño, bajó mi brazo lentamente y con cuidado

-eso era demasiada fuerza no crees?, pudiste haberte lastimado- dijo mientras relajaba mi puño con suaves caricias, me quede pasmada ante sus actos y sus palabras, lo mire fijamente, me miraba con cariño y ternura, me sentí incomoda y mi maestra me ayudo rompiendo ese incomodo silencio

- Sakura ve por Naruto-

-H…ai..- Sasuke me soltó con cuidado y salí corriendo con la mente hecha un lio, que estaba pasando?

Llegue a casa de Naruto y abrí sin siquiera tocar, de todos modos sabía que él no iba a abrir, debería estar dormido…aun

-NARUTO¡ despierta flojo¡ Lady Tsunade te necesita¡- le grite al ver que seguía dormido y su casa era un desastre

-ehhh?¡? Sakura?¡? que haces aquí tan temprano- dijo mientras saltaba de la cama asustado y se tallaba los ojos- que quiere la abuela Tsunade a estas horas?

- Naruto¡ es más de medio días¡, aparte me mando a avisarte que Sasuke regreso y te quiere en su oficina ahora

-QUE?¡?¡? EL TEME REGRESO?¡?¡?, VAMOS SAKURA DEBEMOS IR YA¡- dijo gritando y se empezó a cambiar enfrente de mi

-Naruto baka que crees que haces?¡?-dije mientras me tapaba los ojos

- oh vamos solo voltéate y ya- en cuanto termino me tomo de la mano y salimos corriendo, durante todo el camino me estuvo prácticamente arrastrando por toda la aldea

-vamos Naruto, Sasuke no se moverá de ahí, podemos descansar?-pregunte agitada y cansada

- no¡, ya casi llegamos aguanta¡-

Me arrepentí de haberle pedido un descanso ya que inmediatamente después me jalo con más fuerza para llegar más rápido, cuando llegamos abrió la puerta de golpe

-YA LLEGAMOS!- grito con su ya conocido entusiasmo y yo caí d rodillas, cansada y agitaba, pero sin soltarme de su mano y mire a Sasuke, que tenía la mirada clavada en nuestras manos unidas, sonreí discretamente cuando frunció el ceño

-teme regresaste!-dijo Naruto mientras me arrastraba hacia Sasuke para darle un gran "abrazo grupal" al cual, Sasuke, extrañamente correspondió. A Naruto le paso el brazo por el hombro, pero conmigo fue distinto, a mí me paso el brazo por la cintura y me apretó contra él, cuando abrí los ojos para mirarlo y me encontré con esos hermosos ojos negros mirándome con cariño, como si me hubiera extrañado y estuviera feliz de tener me entre sus brazos. No supe cuánto tiempo nos quedamos así, mirándonos supe que nos habíamos quedado pasmados cuando la voz de nuestro sensei sonó

-ejemm...chicos?- me sobresalte y me separe abruptamente de Sasuke sonrojada, pude notar un leve rubor en las mejillas de Sasuke, que apenas era perceptible, todos nos estaban mirando y Naruto veía a Sasuke con celos, esto hizo que me sonrojara aún mas

-lo siento debo irme-informe y salí de la habitación, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando Sasuke era totalmente diferente conmigo, mi corazón se llenó de esperanzas que intente parar diciéndome "el trato de matarme, no me ama, solo está jugando contigo", aunque era yo la que decía esas palabras no podía creerlas, no después de todo esto, me separe de la puerta en la cual me había recargado y salí de la torre, no me di cuenta de hacia dónde me dirigía hasta que tuve enfrente de mi esa banca, no otra vez, esa maldita banca me había jalado directamente hacia ella

-tsk- porque siempre terminaba ahí?, me gire molesta conmigo misma y me dirigí hacia el bosque, camine durante varias horas y cuando me canse me senté al pie de un frondoso árbol y me puse a pensar en lo sucedido esta maña. Me quede tan pérdida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta del hambre que tenía y no era saciada, caí inconsciente en ese mismo momento.

Cuando abrí los ojos ya no estaba en el bosques, mire a mi alrededor y pude ver que estaba en una gran habitación decorada elegantemente

-ya despertaste- oí la voz de Sasuke a mi lado y medio adormilada, me gire rápidamente y vi que bostezaba y se paraba de la cama en dirección de la puerta

-ehhh...espe..ra!- le grite, necesitaba una explicación, que demonios estaba haciendo el ahí?, un minuto, mejor dicho que estaba YO haciendo en la acostada junto a Sasuke y...estaba en su casa! Como había llegado a ahí!

Mientras estaba ahí pasmada y sin saber qué hacer y en eso llego Sasuke con una bandeja de comida, se acercó a mi lado de la cama y acomodo la bandeja en mis piernas y se sentó en una silla que estaba a lado, tomo la cuchara y la metió en la sopa, le soplo un poco y me la puso cerca de la boca, yo lo mire extrañada

-que...hago...aquí?- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle

-no preguntes, solo come, sino quieres volver a desmayarte-dijo con voz seria y me metio la cuchara en la boca, sabía muy rica la sopa y se lo hice saber

-está muy rica, tú la hiciste?-le pregunte mientras me limpiaba la boca con una servilleta

-si -respondió con una sonrisa arrogante, pero de inmediato cambio su semblante por uno serio e incluso se notaba un poco enojado

-ahora podrías decirme por qué demonios no has comido nada?-me sorprendí por su pregunta y me tarde en contestarle

-ammm bueno yo...no me acordaba...- confesé bajando la mirada

-como puede ser que se olvide!-me grito enojado y yo comencé a llorar-no, no llores, lo lamento-dijo mientras se acercaba y con sus labios secaba mis lágrimas, me que quieta al sentir su suave roce-es solo que me preocupas, y no quiero que nada malo te suceda- susurro y deposito un tierno y suave beso en mis labios, a ese primer beso le siguieron más, que iban desde mis labios hasta mis hombros, me estremecía con cada roce que me daba, en esos momentos no recordaba lo que él me había tratado de hacer, me deje llevar por el deseo que sentía en ese momento, moví por primera vez mis manos hacia su nuca y entrelazando mis dedos entre su suave cabello, tomo posesión de mis labios, primero fue un beso tierno, pero pronto paso a ser uno lleno de deseo y pasión, Sasuke comenzó a acostarme en la cama, pero se vio interrumpido por un objeto, la bandeja con comida, Sasuke la aventó causando que los platos se rompieran, para después ponerse sobre mí y continuo con lo que había empezado.

La luz del sol sobre mis parpados hizo que me despertara, parpadee un par de veces hasta que me acostumbre a la luz y trate de pararme pero algo me lo impedía, un brazo que se aferraba con fuerza a mi cintura desnuda, me sonroje al recordar de quien era ese brazo, me retorcí en la cama para voltear a verlo, estaba dormido con el cabello despeinado, se veía tan pacifico como un pequeño niño, alce mi mano para acariciar el contorno de sus labios y después el resto de su rostro

-Sakura-suspiro y me arrastro hasta quedar pegada a su cuerpo, me sonroje por la cercanía

-te desperté?-le pregunte mientras pasaba mi brazo por su espalda y le daba un beso

-no -susurro adormilado-siempre despierto a esta hora-nos quedamos un rato ahí abrazados hasta que él se levantó y me trajo el desayuno a la cama. Ya no era el mismo Sasuke de hace unos días, el que me había hecho daño ahora era un nuevo y mejorado Sasuke.

* * *

bueno este es el primer capitulo, espero les haya gustado y pueden darme algunas ideas de como continuar,gracias y hasta la prox. :)


	2. El siguiente paso

_bueno despues de tanto tiempo por fin les traigo la conti, diculpenme por tardar, pero eh estado un poco ocupada con la escuela y bueno tambien me dedique un poco mas a mi otra historia "un reencuentro inesperado" espero les guste saludos Haru_

* * *

Por la mañana me llevo al muelle para ayudarme en una nueva técnica de estilo fuego, realmente tenía miedo de que él me ayudara ya que él era demasiado explosivo, pero contrariando mis pensamientos se comporto de una forma muy diferente a la normal, se mostró paciente y cariñoso, incluso en varias ocasiones se atacaba de risa por mis inútiles intentos de dominar el jutsu  
-no te burles Sasuke- hice... un puchero y lo único que logre fue que se empezara a reír aun más fuerte, lo mire extrañada, nunca lo había visto reír tanto, a lo mucho seria una media sonrisa y ya  
-lo siento lo siento-dijo aun riendo- es que eres muy graciosa amor- dijo y me dio un suave beso en los labios , sonreí bajo sus labios, Sasuke era sumamente tierno conmigo, hacia que olvidara todo el mal que me había hecho, tomo mis manos y las coloco alrededor de su cuello, no las soltó hasta que se aseguro de que no las bajaría y continuo con un apasionado beso de esos únicos que te hacen perder la conciencia  
-a donde quieres ir?- pregunte mientras nos separábamos para tomar aire  
-mmm te parece si vamos a tu casa?, deberás explicarle a tu madre por que no llegaste a casa- dijo sonriendo burlonamente  
-mi madre!- grité y me apresure a tomar mis cosas- vamos!- dije bastante apurada. Cuando llegue a la puerta de mi casa tenía miedo de tocar, pero me arme de valor y toque  
-Sakura!-gritó mi madre y me abrazó- no sabes cuánto me alegro de que estés bien, pero que te paso?- yo aun no sabía que decir, como decirle a mi madre que había pasado la noche con Sasuke, que me diría?, que soy una cualquiera que se acuesta con un criminal?, me prohibiría ver a Sasuke?  
- se desmayó en el bosque, la encontré y la lleve a mi casa, y por la mañana le ayudé en su entrenamiento- Sasuke habló por mí, cuando me vio incapaz de contestarle a mi madre, el me conocía perfectamente bien  
-le explicare todo, lo que pasó- cuando dijo eso me tensé, acaso él le diría que pasamos la noche juntos?!  
- claro claro, pasa por favor, Saku mi niña podrías traernos algo para tomar?  
-claaarro- conteste nerviosa y me dirigí a la cocina tome tres vasos y los llené de agua, los puse en una bandeja junto con un tazón de bocadillos y me dirigí a la sala donde coloque la bandeja y me senté  
-gracias cariño- dijo mi madre mientras tomaba un vaso y bebía agua  
- gracias Sa..ku..ra- susurró Sasuke seductoramente y mi madre lo notó pero no dijo nada se limito a mirarme de reojo y eso significaba que no me dejaría tranquila hasta que le contara, lo cual no suponía un gran sacrificio, pero no sabía si decirle lo que pasó durante la noche.  
Pasaron las horas y Sasuke le contó hasta el más minino detalle de que habíamos vivido juntos, incluso rieron cuando Sasuke dijo lo de mi entrenamiento, claro que omitió nuestra poco común noche, claro eso era algo que yo le tendría que contar más tarde  
-me da mucho gusto conocer por fin al novio de mi hija- dijo mi madre mientras me codeaba y yo me ponía tan roja como un tomate  
- es un placer también conocer a mi adoraba suegra- Sasuke se acercó y la medio abrazó, para luego darme un apasionado beso en los labios, enfrente de mi madre!, me puse aun mas roja y mi madre soltó unas risitas  
Sasuke se fue y ahora yo tenía que enfrentar a mi madre y contarle todo  
- y bien Sakurita...ahora-me tomó del brazo y me jaló hasta la sala donde nos sentamos y me miró con curiosidad y emoción, esa mujer no era ya mi madre, sino que era mi mejor amiga. Le conté todo con detalle, como a ella le gusta, no pude evitar sonrojarme y reír nerviosamente. Cuando termine esperaba un regaño y muchos gritos, pero al contrario, ella me habló con comprensión  
- eso fue muy lindo, me alegra que por fin seas feliz mi florecita-  
- pero?!, no dirás que soy una cualquiera?!, no me regañaras?! No me dirás que fui muy estúpida por acostarme con un criminal?! Porque eso es lo que es! Un CRIMINAL!- grité desesperada y aterrada  
- así que eso era lo que temías- murmuro pensativa- estoy de acuerdo en que lo que hiciste no fue lo mejor, pero eso es amor mi niña, y él te corresponde y te lo demostró de la manera que más le pareció correcta, solo se feliz cariño- me dio un beso en la frente- vamos a cenar, ya llegó tu padre-  
-hai- le contesté, amaba hablar con mi madre ella siempre me aconsejaba y apoyaba

Me fui caminando a casa con una sonrisa en el rostro, observaba como había cambiado la aldea, no era mucho pero de vez en cuando me paraba frente a las tiendas que no conocía. Otra cosa que no había cambiado era lo que yo causaba en las chicas, todas me seguían idolatrando, cada vez que una se me acercaba soltaba un "hmp" bastante alto, me preguntaba que harían cuando se enteraran de que tenia novia y que era la linda y extravagante pelirrosa Sakura Haruno.

Llegue a mi casa y me recosté en la cama con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, me sentía absolutamente solo en esa enorme casa, voltee y vi que Sakura había olvidado su bolso, y pensando en mi soledad y en Sakura, se me ocurrió la loca idea que traerla a vivir conmigo, así ya no estaría y solo y por fin podría ser feliz, ya sé que es un poco raro decir esto cuando teníamos una guerra a la vuelta de la esquina, pero no me importaba, siempre y cuando Sakura estuviera a mi lado y me amara, nada me haría infeliz. Me quede dormido mientras pensaba lo lindo que sería vivir con ella y en cómo le diría.

Al día siguiente me pare muy temprano y fui a un lugar donde nunca había ido, un lugar al que ni siquiera tenía pensado ir algún día, y al entrar note que no era el único que no se lo podría creer, Ino abrió los ojos como platos, incluso por unos breves segundos abrió la boca sorprendida, pero recupero la compostura cuando me pregunto:

-Sasuke….ehhhh, que haces aquí?- pregunto mirándome fijamente y tuve que desviar la mirada para que no notara mi sonrojo- oí que habías vuelto pero nunca pensé encontrarte aquí- continuo al no recibir ninguna respuesta- y bien..?- continuo después de unos segundos y cuando me disponía a responderle me sorprendió su enorme grito que soltó

-SASUKE¡ HAS VENIDO PARA INVITARME A SALIR CIERTO?- se abalanzó sobre mí y me empezó a dar miles de besos en la cara y yo como pude evitaba que sus labios tocaran los míos y con la mayor delicadeza que me fue posible la aleje de mi y por fin hable

- vengo por unas flores para Sakura¡- alcé la voz para que me escuchara y se quedo estática.

-ah con que Sakura, bueno es preferible a esa tal Karin- dijo con cierto tono de desagrado y la verdad entendía el por qué su odio hacia ella, realmente a mí también me molestaba y me pregunte en donde estaría ahora, pero no dure demasiado con mi duda ya quela misma Ino la respondió

-es una verdadera molestia tenerla aquí en la aldea, se la pasa paseándose por toda la aldea coqueteando con todos¡ y si la rechazan ella dice que tu eres su novio y que los mataras- frunció el ceño y yo me quede anonado, Karin estaba aquí y decía esa clase de cosas?

-tsk, después hablare con Karin- susurre mas para mi mismo que para Ino

-bueno pues…aquí tienes- dijo mientras me ofrecía un bello ramo de flores- son las favoritas de Sakura- aclaro, las tome y le pague, pero cuando estaba por irme ella me detuvo y me dio un pedazo de hoja, lo ojee y vi que tenía escritos varias cosas que no leí

-es lo que le gusta hacer, su horario del hospital, sus lugares favoritos, etc... Hazla muy feliz lo merece- al decir esto ella me sonrió y entendí perfectamente de quien estaba hablando

-gracias Ino- volví a doblar el papel y me dirigí a la casa de Sakura, pero mientras caminaba me encontré con Karin  
-Sasuke Uchiha, así que vuelves corriendo a tu casa eh?- dijo retadoramente y eso me hizo enojar, quien diablos se creía para hablarme de esa manera?  
- eh escuchado todo lo que dices en esta aldea y da por seguro- deje en una banca las flores y me dirigí hacia Karin para tomarla fuertemente de la barbilla y así amenazarla- que no dejare que sigas diciendo cosas sobre mí y para que lo sepas...- justo cuando iba a decirle de mi relación con Sakura ella me beso, fue un beso de despecho y con furia, la aparte de inmediato y le grite  
- PERO QUE HACES?!, ESTAS LOCA!, yo jamás me fijaría en ti solo mírate- la mire con asco y me limpie los labios y la mire, se veía extrañamente feliz y triunfadora, así que decidí preguntarle  
- porque estas tan feliz?!- en eso ella volteo para ver algo y yo seguí el curso de su mirada para así encontrarme con la figura estática y perpleja de mi novia  
-Sakura...-dije totalmente a tontado, ella había visto todo! Y seguro que no querrá saber nada de mí y...empeze a pensar todo lo peor

* * *

bueno espero les haya gustado esta un poco corto, pero les prometo que la proxima vez sera mas largo, hasta la proxima y recuerden que acepto sugerencias de como continuar el fic bye bye


	3. Engaño o no?

_Gomen! Se que eh tardado milll años pero bueno al fin les traigo la conti, espero les guste y no olviden dejar su comentario n_n_

* * *

No podía creer lo que había visto, Sasuke se estaba besando con Karin y el traía un ramo de flores, no pude evitar llorar, claro era obvio que Sasuke no me quería, como fui capaz de pensar que si quiera se interesará en mi, lo que había pasado el día anterior había sido solo una aventura, si, yo era solo una mas en su lista, como había sido tan estúpida, me seguía lamentando cuando escuché que Sasuke gritaba

- pero que diablos haces?!- se separo con furia de ella y la miró con asco y después desconcierto y en ese momento me miró con horror- Sakura...-logró articular y vi que Karin se reía y se acercaba seductoramente a Sasuke, el cual solo la ignoraba y me veía a mí, lo comprendí rápidamente, era un plan de Karin, así que me acerqué totalmente decidida y sin rastros ya de haber llorado

- hola- saludé a Sasuke mientras tomaba impulso de sus hombros para alzarme y darle un largo beso en los labios, sentí con Sasuke suspiraba aliviado y me rodeaba la cintura con los brazos y correspondía con pasión mi beso

- hola Karin- la saludé cuando me separe un poco de Sasuke, pero eso no significo que el me soltara. Sonreí triunfante al ver la rabieta de Karin

-arrrg- gritó Karin y se fue con los puños apretados y pisando fuerte, me reí por lo infantil que se veía

- estas enojada?-preguntó Sasuke cerca de mi oído provocandome un ligero estremecimiento

-no-susurré mientras me giraba para abrazarlo y darle un beso en el cuello.

-ten, esto es para ti-dijo apartandome un poco para que pudiera ver el ramo de flores

-son mis favoritas-

-lo sé- dijo orgulloso

- pero como?!...- grité desconcertada

-...- no recibí ninguna respuesta de el y fue entonces cuando reaccione

-Ino...-dije finalmente y lo miré, pide ver en sus ojos que era verdad mis conclusiones.

-Saaaaakkkuuuraaa!- escuché como Naruto me hablaba en su tonito como de canción

-teme?!-dijo extrañado al ver que Sasuke besaba mi cuello, me sonrojé al instante,no habia notado que a nuestro al rededor habia un monton de gente mirandonos con ternura y escuche como algunos decian "mira ese es Sasuke Uchiha" "no es tan malo como se creia" "se ven muy tiernos" "¿acaso ese no es Sasuke Uchiha?" "Quien lo hubiera imagina, el frío y aterrador Uchiha, enamorado". Mire a Sasuke para decirle que nos observaban, pero pude notar que estaba totalmente sonrojado, claro ya se había dado cuenta y por eso no quería levantar el rostro, el cual estaba oculto entre mi cuello y mi hombro, me reí a carcajadas al verlo así, era la primera vez que lo veía así, totalmente avergonzado

-basta, no es gracioso- dijo contra mi hombro, provocándome cosquillas

- si lo es!, jajajajaja- dijo Naruto mientras se retorcía de risa, el también había notado su escandaloso sonrojo

- lo que no será gracioso, será la golpiza que nos dará la Hokage, si no llegamos a ya!, a su oficina- la voz de Kakashi nos sobre salto

- entonces hay que ir- dijo Sasuke con seriedad, totalmente recuperado de su gran sonrojo

-vamos- dije firmemente y los 4 corrimos hasta la torre Hokage

- llegan un poco tarde no creen?-

- lo sentimos Tsunade-sama-

- bien no hay problema, aquí esta toda la información con respecto a su misión, deben partir ahora mismo- ordenó la Hokage seriamente, parecía una misión importante así que partimos de inmediato. Nos encontramos en la entrada de la aldea, como hace tanto tiempo

-ehh Sakura-chan, ya se que tu y el teme son novios!- dijo en tono burlón

-kyaaaa- le solté un golpe que dejó un pequeño crater en la tierra

-yo no lo habría hecho mejor- me felicitó Sasuke y me dio un tierno beso en los labios

-ahhhh son mas empalagosos que Hinata y yo- gritó Naruto aun sobándose la cabeza

-QUE?!- dijimos Sasuke y yo al unísono

-ahhh...yo...etto...ammmm-

-Naruto-kun-se escucho una tímida vocecita- etto...yo...me entere...que saldrías es una misión y...te traje esto- alzo ambas manos hacia Naruto, en sus manos había un pequeño kit médico

-gracias Hinata!- Naruto tomó el kit y le dio un tierno beso en los labios a Hinata, la cual se puso colorada muy rápido

- siento interrumpir su despedida, pero tenemos que irnos, aparte, ya tenemos mucho con una pareja...-todos nos miraron a Sasuke y a mí, a nuestras manos entrelazadas..., me sonrojé, ya todo el mundo sabía de nuestra relación y eso me agradaba, ya que las chicas no se le acercaban como moscas.

Pasamos buen rato caminando en medio de la noche, Sasuke iba callado y serio como de costumbre, yo iba muy nerviosa por que esa era una misión de prueba para Sasuke y si fallaba sería declarado un renegado. Sasuke notaba mi nerviosismo así que cuando no podía controlar el pánico él me abrazaba o apretaba mi mano con dulzura.

- acamparemos aquí- anunció Kakashi y todos paramos

- iré a buscar leña- murmure

Al regresar y me di cuenta de que solo había tres casa de campaña, Sasuke se levantó y tomo la leña que traía para poder encenderla, mientras yo miraba con extrañeza las casas de campaña, tratando de encontrar la mía

-dormirás con Sasuke- me aclaró Kakashi después de ver mi confusión, me sonrojé al oír el comentario de mi sensei

- no hagan mucho ruido- comenta Naruto mientras se tumbaba en el suelo con los brazos detrás de su cabeza

-Auchh!- me sorprendí mucho al escuchar el grito de Naruto

-Sakura-chan!- volteó a verme, y de sorprendió de verme estática y con cara de asombro, miramos a Kakashi que mantenía la mirada fija en algo, cuando derrepente se ataco de risa, como nunca lo habíamos visto, Naruto y yo volteamos hacia la dirección en la que veía Kakashi y notamos que Sasuke tenia un palo en la mano y estaba sonrojado como nunca, tenia toda y literalmente TODA la cara roja, ahora entendíamos el por que de la risa de Kakashi, así que nosotros también nos empezamos a reír

-vámonos- dijo Sasuke mientras me jalaba y me hacia entrar a la casa de campaña. Afuera aun se podían escuchar las carcajadas de Naruto y de Kakashi

- hmp- se quejo Sasuke y me provoco mas risa

- que es tan graciosos?!- espetó y me miró con furia lo cual, en ves de darme miedo me causo mas risa, a tal punto que me caí sobre el pequeño colchón que había ahí

Sakura estaba muerta de risa y me estaba cansando, por que diablos Naruto tenía que haber abierto la boca!, lo mataría...si tan solo pudiera hacerlo... La risa de Sakura no me dejaba pensar una forma en cual vengarme de Naruto

-cállate de buena vez Sakura!-

-...- sus risas continuaron aun mas fuertes así decidí callarla yo mismo. Me tire sobre ella, sujetándola por las manos, inmovilisandola y la besé, primero fue un beso sencillo que duró hasta que ella ya no riera, lo cual demasiado rápido, después se convirtió en un beso mas apasionado que nos dejó sin aire a los dos

-espero...que con esto...no vuelvas a reírte- murmure entrecortadamente por la falta de aire

-si me...vuelves...a...besar...así...te juro que...- la callé con una beso igual de apasionado.

Sentía como los pulmones de ambos exigían aire, pero ninguno de los dos nos separábamos, así experimentando lo que era asfixia, tratamos de calmarnos para no despertar a los demás, la recosté sobre mi pecho y la rodeé con los brazos, ella se durmió rápidamente, cansada y con una sonrisa, la admire por un corto tiempo ya que pronto me uní a ella en su sueño.

Al despertar descubrí que ella me observaba con ternura

-te desperté?- me susurró suavemente

-no-le contesté y le acaricie la mejilla, hubo mucho ruido en el exterior, los demás ya se habían levantado así que Sakura y yo nos levantamos y nos vestimos para salir

-aaaaaa y como durmieron ehh?- preguntó Naruto presuntuosamente- o ni siquiera durmieron?, jajajajajaja

- kyaaaa! Naruto baka!, metete en tus asuntos!- Sakura explotó y le dio un gran golpe, que bien tenía merecido el muy maldito. Sonreí orgulloso y tomé a Sakura por la cintura

- ya...ya...basta Saku, ya, vámonos- ella se dejó manejar por mí y nos dirigimos hacia el país de la nieve

* * *

_espero que les haya gustado y recuerden que pueden dar opiniones acerca de como les gustaría que continuara el fic, ando un poco falta de ideas asi que si pueden apoyarme les agradecería mucho! _

_Besos Haru! _


End file.
